My Bestfriend is my boyfriend
by NaLuXXBosHimeko
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are bestfriends. They would play everyday and won't waste even a minute. But when Natsu's dad got promotion, they need to transfer to a place where they can't see each other anymore. What will happen to them! Sorry for my summary


"My Bestfriend is my boyfriend"

Summary: When Natsu and Lucy were kids, they were very close. So close that you can't even separate them apart. But, once Natsu's dad got a promotion in L.A., the Dragneel family will need to move there. Natsu and Lucy are heartbroken from this. So, they each gave a remembrance. Lucy gave Natsu a hand-made bracelet while Natsu gave her a necklace. After 9 years have passed, Lucy has gotten a scholarship in Fiore University. Lucy's having trouble finding a seatmate when a pink-haired guy shows up and becomes strangely familiar for her.

Chapter 1: The move

Natsu and Lucy were just playing by the playground, where Natsu pushes Lucy on the swing and Lucy plays with the swing. Natsu went by the flower beds and exclaimed, "Waah! Lucy! Lucy! Look at this!" Lucy followed and asked, "What is it, Natsu?" Lucy's eyes widen as she saw the beautiful butterflies, flying over the flowers. Lucy slowly handed her hand out and one butterfly landed on her. She blushed and smiled. "Look, Natsu! It's beautiful!" Lucy paused and saw, "Oh." Natsu, having many butterflies landing on his hair, foot, clothes and arms. "W-Woah! Oi! Stupid butter what-cha-ma-callit! Woah!" Natsu landed on the ground with an _oof!_

Lucy's POV

I giggled as Natsu dusts himself. I let the butterfly fly away and helped Natsu get up. "Thanks, Luce." "You're welcome." Natsu laughed as they played tag. After a couple of hourse, we got tired and rested under the Sakura tree. I stared at the sky full of bright stars. "Natsu! A shooting star! Let's make a wish!" "Yeah!" we stared at the sky and wished in our minds. "What did you wish for?" "I wish…that we'll be best friend forever!" I blushed and said, "Yeah…we will!" he then asked, "What about you? What's your wish?" "That we'll always stay together." Natsu smiled and said, "Yeah!" we smiled and spent half an hour, staring at the sky.

Natsu's POV

I looked at the town clock and saw that it was already 6. I quickly got up and said, "We'd better get home, Lucy. Or else, your father will get mad at you again." She looked sad and put up a fake smile, "Yeah, let's go."

I haven't forgotten what her dad did to Luce when she got home past 7:30…she was grounded for almost a month in the house. I don't want that to happen again. We got home to our homes and hugged each other. "Night, Luce!" "Night, Natsu!" I watched her back as she ran into her house, safe and sound, no lecture from her dad.

I got in the house and saw mom and dad by the table, both looking happy mixed with disappointment. "What's going on?" I asked as I sat on the chair. Mom smiled and said, "Natsu…your father has gotten a promotion!" it made me really happy, I think…I don't even know what a promotion is. "What's a promotion?" "It means that my pay and position at work has gotten to the high level, son!" dad announced. Mom suddenly looked disappointed.

"But…"

"But?"

"We'll have to move to L.A."

My smile disappeared from my face when I heard the word 'move'. "W-What do you mean? What about Lucy?" "I'm sorry, son. We're in desperate need of money." Mom said.

"W-When are we leaving?"

"…n-next week…"

"N-Next week?! H-How could you?! How could you decide on this yourselves?! I…I don't even know if I'm even counted in this family!" I quickly went in my room and locked myself. I didn't cry.

I stared at my pictures with Lucy in it. Lucy…how…am I ever gonna…explain it to her…Lucy…

Lucy's POV

After eating dinner, I dialed Natsu's number on the telephone and waited for him to answer.

Natsu and Lucy's conversation…

Natsu: H-Hello?

Lucy: Oi! Guess who? Hehe!

Natsu: L-Lucy?

Lucy: Well, duh! Who else would I be?

Natsu: Lucy…

Lucy: Oi! What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Anyway, my dad totally blabbed another topic. Work, work, work! Damn, I don't even know if my ears are usable anymore.

Natsu: …

Lucy: Natsu? If you're giving me the silent treatment again, I'm not going to play with you anymore!

Natsu: L-Lucy…my parents…j-just told me something you won't like…

Lucy: Huh? W-What is it?

Natsu: (Sighs!) we're…m-moving to L.A. next week…

Lucy: (Eyes wide open) w-what do you mean? W-Why are you moving?!

Natsu: Dad...got a promotion…but, we'll need to move to L.A.

Lucy: (sniffles) b-but, I-I thought…

Natsu: I know…

Lucy's POV

I cried and cried. Why is this happening?! Natsu, my only best friend…is moving away?! This can't be true! I picked up the phone and he said, "Are you…gonna miss me?" I sniffled and said, "Of course I am, you idiot! Who wouldn't miss their best friend?!" I sobbed more and he said, "I'll miss you, too…but, please, don't cry…" I sniffled and said, "I'm crying. There's no way to stop me from crying over you…"

Natsu's POV

"Then, how about this? We'll play every day and make every time count. We'll not waste a second. Are you fine with that?" I heard her sniffle and said, "B-But…it-it won't last for me…it won't be the same without you…" "Lucy…please? This is the last week spending with each other." I heard Lucy pause for a while and said, "Okay…BUT!" "But?" "One condition." "What is it?" she sighed, "Can we at least…give ourselves each other a remembrance?" I nodded and said, "Of course, well, what gift do you want?" "Anything. As long as it's from you."

We said good night and went to dad. "Dad, can I spend my last week with Luce? I'm pretty sure we're gonna miss each other…"

"Of course, son."

End of chapter 1…


End file.
